parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Character (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's eleventh spoof of Beauty and the Beast. Cast *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Belle *Henry (from Thomas and Friends) as Beast *Lincoln Loud as Prince Adam *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Gaston *Theodore Tugboat as Lumiere *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cogsworth *Nicole Watterson as Mrs. Potts *Darwin Watterson as Chip *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Feather Duster *Sally Seaplane as Wardrobe *Pluto as Footstool *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Stove *Scar (from The Lion King) as LeFou *Hector Casagrande (from The Loud House) as Maurice *The Powerpuff Girls as Bimbettes *Dumbo as Phillippe *Various Robots as Wolves *Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Monsieur D'Arque *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Old Beggar Woman *Bunny (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Enchantress *Clyde McBride (from The Loud House) as Lumiere (Human) *Albert (from The Loud House) as Cogsworth (Human) *Myrtle (from The Loud House) as Mrs. Potts (Human) *Richard (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Chip (Human) *Lola Loud (from The Loud House) as Feather Duster (Human) *Max (from The Little Mermaid) as Footstool (Dog) *Chef Louie (from The Little Mermaid) as The Baker *Mr. Krabs as The Bookseller Gallery Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Belle Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Beast Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Prince Adam Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade as Gaston 3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 5 0019.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Lumiere Hank.PNG|Hank as Cogsworth Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole Watterson as Mrs. Potts Darwin the Fish.png|Darwin Watterson as Chip EmilyGoesOverboard14.png|Emily as Feather Duster Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Wardrobe Pluto DSNY-SM-13.jpg|Pluto as Footstool Mr Captain Star.jpg|Captain Star as Stove New Scar.gif|Scar as LeFou Hector Casagrande in The Loud House (Show).jpeg|Hector Casagrande as Maurice The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|The Powerpuff Girls as Bimbettes Dumbo-HQ.jpg|Dumbo as Phillippe Mr Eggman's robots.png|Various Robots as Wolves Mandark dexter laboratory.png|Mandark as Monsieur D'Arque Muriel bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Muriel as Old Beggar Woman Bunny from the PowerPuff Girls.png|Bunny as The Enchantress ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Lumiere (Human) Mr Albert as Ignitus.png|Albert as Cogsworth (Human) Myrtle.png|Myrtle as Mrs. Potts (Human) Richard (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Richard as Chip (Human) Lola Loud as Princess Ami.png|Lola Loud as Feather Duster (Human) Max in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Max as Footstool (Dog) Chef Louis in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Chef Louie as The Baker Krabs artwork.png|Mr. Krabs as The Bookseller Movie Used *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Footage The Loud House Season 1 *Left in the Dark *Get the Message *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Driving Miss Hazy *No Guts, No Glori *The Sweet Spot *A Tale of Two Tables *Project Loud House *In Tents Debate *Sound of Silence *Space Invader *Picture Perfect *Undie Pressure *Linc or Swim *Changing the Baby *Overnight Success *Ties That Bind *Hand-Me-Downer *Sleuth or Consequences *Butterfly Effect *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Chore and Peace *For Bros About to Rock *It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *Toads and Tiaras *Two Boys and a Baby *Cover Girls *Save the Date *Attention Deficit *Out on a Limo *House Music *A Novel Idea *April Fools Rules *Cereal Offender *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Roughin' It *The Waiting Game *The Loudest Yard *Raw Deal *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *One of the Boys *A Tattler's Tale *Funny Business *Snow Bored *The Price of Admission *One Flu Over the Loud House *Study Muffin *Homespun Season 2 *11 Louds a Leapin' *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Brawl in the Family *Suite and Sour *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Vantasic Voyage *Patching Things Up *Cheater by the Dozen *Lock 'N' Loud *The Whole Picture *No Such Luck *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Party Down *Fed Up *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Pets Peeved *Potty Mouth *L is for Love *The Loudest Mission Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Room with a Feud *Back Out There *Spell It Out *Fool's Paradise *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You For Real? *Garage Banned *Change of Heart *Health Kicked *Future Tense *Lynner Takes All *Yes Man *Friend or Faux? *No Laughing Matter *No Spoilers *Legends *Mall of Duty *Read Aloud *Not a Loud *Tricked! *The Crying Dame *Anti-Social *Snow Way Down *Snow Way Out Season 3 *Tripped! *White Hare *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *A Fridge Too Far *Selfie Improvement *No Place Like Homeschool *City Slickers *Fool Me Twice *Pipe Dreams *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Head Poet's Anxiety *The Mad Scientist *Deal Me Out *Friendzy *Pasture Bedtime *Shop Girl *Gown and Out *Ruthless People *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Scales of Justice *Crimes of Fashion *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart *Sitting Bull *The Spies Who Loved Me *Really Loud Music *House of Lies *Game Boys *Everybody Loves Leni *Middle Men *Jeers for Fears *Tea Tale Heart *The Loudest Thanksgiving *Predict Ability *Driving Ambition *Home of the Fave *Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow *Racing Hearts *Stage Plight *Cooked! Season 4 *Friended! *Power Play *Room for Improvement *Roll Model *No Show *Face the Music *Pranks for the Memories *Store Wars *Lucha Fever *Washed Up *Recipe For Disaster *Present Tense *Any Given Sundae Thomas and Friends *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Dirty Work (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Most Train (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Angelis-UK) *James the Second Best (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Angelis-UK) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Seeing is Believing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Disney *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Pluto Cartoons *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Dumbo (1941) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: The Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Regatta *High Tide *Quarantine *Jinxed Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip The Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Sonic *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacer *An Enemy In Need *Satellite Swindle *Unfair Ball *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Revenge of the Robot *Project Shadow *Sunblock Solution *Prize Fights *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *A New Start *Cosmic Crisis *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Hedgehog Hunt *Agent of Mischief *So Long, Sonic *A Revolutionary Tale *A Chilling Discovery *Shadow World Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Spongebob: Sponge Out of Water Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Henry will be pulling Spencer's red Express coach, Gordon's two green and yellow Express coaches, and a red and white Express coach throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof